Mirai e、
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #e0f3f9 |CD name = Free!-Dive to the Future- Character Songs |previous = Kizuna Progressive |next = YES!! Samezuka Suiei-bu |current track = Mirai e、 }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |artist = Haruka Nanase (CV. Nobunaga Shimazaki) |lyrics = Saori Codama |composition = Hiroshi Sasaki |arrangement = Hiroshi Sasaki |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = October 31, 2018 |album = Free!-Dive to the Future- Character Song Mini Album Vol.1 Seven to High |tracks = |price = |length = 3:54 |episodes = }} Mirai e、 (未来へ、, lit. To The Future,) is the seventh track of the Album Free!-Dive to the Future- Character Song Mini Album Vol.1 Seven to High. It is performed by Haruka Nanase's seiyū, Nobunaga Shimazaki. The song was released on October 31, 2018. Lyrics Kanji = 青い熱が揺れる水の底で 昇る泡に透かす光と影 夢中で泳いだ始まりの日から 描いて繋いだストリームライン 自由に“自由”を選びながらずっと またここから 未来へ、未来へ、未来へ、 行こう　俺は俺のままで 鮮やかな Future Vision 眩しさの先は 戻れない場所と　きっとわかってる 決意の彼方　進む流線　確かな熱で 見つめる世界　今、飛び込んだ 負けたくないのは本能かって 譲れない勝利にこだわっていられる才能かって なんだっていい 理屈じゃ言えない情熱なんだ 水はごまかせない言葉にするより饒舌なんだ 未来へ、未来へ、未来へ、 行こう　俺は俺のままだ 止まれない Future Vision 歯痒さも越えて 戻りたい場所は　もう過去にはない 連れてく絆　夢をカタチに　歓声の中 開いた世界　今、現実に これまでの自分が　息をのんで照らす 仲間の応援が　喜びを待ってる 進め、進め、進め、 足を乗せるスターティングブロック Future Vision 眩しさの先は 戻れない場所と　きっとわかってる 決意の彼方　進む流線　確かな熱で 見つめる世界　今、飛び込んだ 飛び込んだ |-| Rōmaji = Aoi netsu ga yureru mizu no soko de Noboru awa ni sukasu hikari to kage Muchuu de oyoida hajimari no hi kara Egaite tsunaida SUTORIIMURAIN Jiyuu ni "jiyuu" wo erabi nagara zutto Mata koko kara Mirai e, mirai e, mirai e, Ikou ore wa ore no mama de Azayaka na Future Vision mabushisa no saki wa Modorenai basho to kitto wakatteru Ketsui no kanata susumu ryuusen tashika na netsu de Mitsumeru sekai ima, tobikonda Maketakunai no wa honnou katte Yuzurenai shouri ni kodawatte irareru sainou katte Nan datte ii Rikutsu ja ienai jounetsu nan da Mizu wa gomakasenai kotoba ni suru yori jouzetsu nan da Mirai e, mirai e, mirai e, Ikou ore wa ore no mama da Tomarenai Future Vision hagayusa mo koete Modoritai basho wa mou kako ni wa nai Tsureteku kizuna yume wo katachi ni kansei no naka Hiraita sekai ima, genjitsu ni Koremade no jibun ga iki wo nonde terasu Nakama no ouen ga yorokobi wo matteru Susume, susume, susume, Ashi wo noseru SUTAATINGU BUROKKU Future Vision mabushisa no saki wa Modorenai basho to kitto wakatteru Ketsui no kanata susumu ryuusen tashika na netsu de Mitsumeru sekai ima, tobikonda Tobikonda |-| English = At the bottom of the water where a blue passion sways back and forth Light and shadow shine through the rising bubbles From the first day I swam with fervor There’s been a streamline I’ve drawn and connected While always freely choosing “Free” From here once again To the future, To the future, To the future Let’s go, I will as I am I definitely understand that beyond the radiance of the vibrant Future Vision Is a place that I cannot return from The streamline continues towards resolve, And with a sure passion I’ve now dived into the world that I watch intently “Is it your instinct to not want to lose?” you ask “Is it your talent to stay fixated on the win that you won’t surrender?” you ask Whatever you like It’s a passion that can’t be explained with theory Water speaks louder than putting voice to words that you can’t deceive me with To the future, to the future, to the future Let’s go, I am what I am I’ll also surpass the impatience with my Future Vision that can’t be stopped There is no longer a place in my past that I want to return to These bonds I bring with me, I’ll shape them into my dreams And amidst the shouts of joy, I’ll now make the world that has opened up into a reality The me up until now gasps for breath and shines on The support from my friends is waiting for delight Go forward, go forward, go forward The starting block that I stand on I definitely understand that beyond the radiance of the Future Vision Is a place that I cannot return from The streamline continues towards resolve, And with a sure passion I’ve now dived into the world that I watch intently I’ve dived in Translated by albatrossmuffin Video References Navigation |color2 = #e0f3f9 |font color = #FFFFFF}} Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Free!-Dive to the Future- Character Songs Category:Free!-Dive to the Future- Character Song Mini Album Vol.1 Seven to High